1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible table arrangement for vehicles in which the collapsible table can be drawn out of a vertically orientated rest position, in particular within a multifunction console between the outer rear seats of a car and can be unfolded into its horizontally orientated usage position.
2. Background Art
From the German Utility Model 296 03 294 U1 a collapsible table arrangement has been made known which is arranged on the central console of a motor vehicle. To achieve this, on two opposing face walls on the inside of the console connecting link guides are fitted, to each of which a table board section is assigned. In the inserted state the table board sections lie vertically in a free space of the console which for example can be filled out with a removable storage box which can be closed by a cover flap. To obtain a table top, the cover flaps are opened and a table board is drawn out. Due to restricted guidance by means of spigots, a swivel movement of the table board section into the position for use is executed simultaneously as it is pulled out. In this respect, two connecting link guides support the table board and locking occurs in the connecting link guide. Lowering the table boards occurs in the reverse sequence. Disadvantages are the space required by the connecting link guides and the rigid table alignment, which in this way can only be used as a storage area next to the passenger.
Other shelf-type tables are known in conjunction with central consoles of vehicles, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,129 and WO 00/21793. The latter publication describes a central console out of which a shelf-type table composed of two sections can be swivelled to the side, whereby the sections are moved by means of a parallelogram lever system. In the swivelled-out state the table halves lie overlapping, stepwise offset. Such a part can hardly be used as a table and its value at the most lies in the enlarged shelf-storage possibilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,129 describes a central console between the front seats of a car. To the side of the console vertically orientated accommodation compartments for table boards are provided in which these can be inserted standing upright. By lifting and pulling out the table boards from the accommodation compartments and unfolding into a horizontal position, a table extending to the side in the region in front of the passenger appears which is held by clamping firmly in the accommodation compartment. The table is inflexible, handling difficult and the insertion and withdrawal is not ergonomic.
Similar problems arise with the handling of a collapsible table, as disclosed in DE 100 26 561 A1. The table arrangement described here is particularly assigned to the driver and consists of an accommodation housing for the boards arranged to the side near the driving seat, the boards being withdrawn for use and unfolded into the horizontal position about a hinge. The accommodation housing itself is swivelled vertically upwards and forms a type of table base. The system is complicated and needs much space.